Something I Didn't Know
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Jack learns about Ianto's surprizing kink. Jack/Ianto


It was late when Jack and Ianto had finally met that day. Everyone had left the Hub by then and the couple could hardly wait. Their bodies hummed with anticipation, wanting nothing more than to devour the other man with everything they had.

On normal days, they wouldn't feel this intense need to be with each other and bring about release but today wasn't a normal day. The Rift alarm was going off every five minutes, because of Weevils causing trouble or artefacts falling through, and neither had the spare time to steal a moment with each other in the underground bunker that Jack called his bedroom.

They'd kept their cool, acting as if nothing was wrong, going about their usual routine. The only thing keeping them sane was the thought of what was to come, when they were alone and the Hub was empty except for them.

Ianto leant up against the counter in the Kitchen to steady him, his hands clenching at the edges of the surface and clenched his eyes, hoping to fight off the images that were flying across his mind: Jack, as naked as the day he was born, thrusting into his body without any control, panting and groaning, his arms shaking under his weight. Ianto had to suppress a moan of utter pleasure as he heard his lover's cry as he climaxed. His muscled tensed in the same would they do as the immortal released into him.

_God, what is wrong with me?_ He wondered as he tried to shallow out his breath, _I've never been like this, never craved for Jack so much in all my time at Torchwood. What's different about today?_ He glanced upward and met the searing gaze of his boss that he felt with every part of his body. He sped up his tidying up of the Kitchen, desperate to join him in the office above.

Jack's eyes never faltered from his younger lover, lust and an animalistic need clear within them. The heat in his abdomen was painful, demanding the feeling of the Welshman's skin beneath his and the tightness of the man's channel. He'd been thinking about it all day and, now, he could finally put his plan into action. He watched his lover's hands shake as he put away the last mug before he threw a damp dishcloth into a corner and left the closed off area, heading towards his office.

The desire increased as his gazes narrowed in on the impressive bulge beneath the tight fitting trousers and smirked knowingly. He would have no fighting tonight …

"Ianto?" he spoke quietly, almost with a whisper through his comm. "I _need_ you up here. You busy?"

There was a moment of silence, filled with the noticeable sound of hitched breath. "N-No sir… I'm not _busy_. I'll be right up."

Jack watched, his eyes darkening with the thoughts of what he could do with his willing lover, as the man left the Kitchen and began to walk slowly up the stairs that approached the door to his office. He leant back in his seat as the man silently entered the room and gently closed the glass door behind him.

_That _was when everything changed.

Seconds later, Jack found himself with his arms full with his lover, his hard body pressed up against his, straddling his legs, and a growl, pure and unadulterated, escaped his throat as their obvious erections pressed against one another, both searching for that delicious friction.

"Ianto …" Jack tried to say. He had planned on taking it slow – after the lack of time they had spent together, he wanted something that would last.

"Shut up." Ianto ordered, leaving no room for arguing. The words were whispered against his firm lips and made the older man shiver. Okay, so maybe it wasn't going to be as planning but he knew for certain he _definitely _wouldn't be complaining.

A moment later, Jack was left alone in his chair, dazed from the searing kiss, his legs weak beneath him. He could only watch, gap in shock, as the incredibly sexy Welshman, slowly and delicately, removed his many layers of clothes. His mouth went dry and he had to roll his tongue about in his mouth as the flawless skin slowly revealed itself to him, inch by luscious inch.

He had finally got the will power, and the ability, to move when he yanked out of his chair and pushed up against the furthest wall of the office. He opened his mouth to argue, demand what was going on (he was usually in control, one of the only places he really was – which he liked) but his young lover was too fast.

Ianto's lips crushed against his older lovers, sweeping his tongue across the inside of his mouth with talent Jack didn't know he had, his hands dipping instantly to unbutton the tight button-up the man wore. Jack didn't fight him, only moaning loudly as his lover pushed the cotton shirt off his shoulders, letting it land in a heap on the floor, and took on his already overly sensitive nipple into his mouth.

He rolled it around his mouth, nipping the bud lightly with the ends of his teeth and licking it roughly with the pad of his tongue. Jack thrust his hips involuntarily, moaning again when they crashed into the cloth that covered the one thing he needed from his lover at the moment.

Ianto pulled away, fighting off a groan of pleasure, and put space between their bodies. He gave Jack a stern look for a moment before grinning mischievously and blowing cold air over the wet areole. Jack's breath hitched and his eyes darkened.

"Like that?" Ianto mumbled his voice hazed; hands slid across the smooth skin of his lover's hips, leaving a goosebump path.

Even through his lust clouded mind, Jack managed to be hit with shock. Never one had Ianto spoken during sex, never. In fact, he was the quietest out of both them, but he was taking control and asking questions that Jack didn't think he had enough sanity to answer at the moment.

And god was it hot …

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Ianto tapped his hip and gave him a pointed look. "Answer me."

"Uh-huh." Jack managed to get out as he nodded quickly. His hands gripped the sheets under his body tightly.

"Good." Ianto grinned widened and he placed a kiss against the skin just above the waistline of his boxers, "Do you what I'm going to do to you Jack?"

His eyes widened briefly in disbelieve. God, he wasn't going to …

He shook his head furiously in answer.

"Do you want to know?"

A quick nod and his breath became laboured, his eyes darkening.

"I'm going to suck you off, Jack. I'm going to lick you, then suck you until I can taste your cum. Do you like the sound of that?" He paused suddenly, his lover's boxers halfway down his hips and making his cock strain against the elasticised fabric.

"Uh, y-yes … oh God …"

Ianto smiled and removed the boxers, throwing them into a corner of the room, before he dropped his head to nuzzle the dark curls at the base of the engorged muscle. He inhaled deeply, the strong scent of the man's 51st century pheromones rushing straight through him and his cock hardened to the point of pain. Jack jerked his hips upward and Ianto instantly held him down with his arm, pre-cum glistening on his cheekbone.

"Have patience Jack …" he told the immortal man as he bent his head down and pressed a kiss to the leaking tip, moaning at the salty taste on his tongue.

He trailed his tongue down the shaft and around the base before pulling back and blowing on it, enjoying the sound of Jack's gurgle of pleasure and loving it when he tilted his head down to watch his lover hover over his erection. A cry of absolute pleasure ripped from his lips as his cock was enveloped by the moist cavern that he had very recently been exploring himself.

It got louder as Ianto smirked and hummed around it, the feeling making him gasp in pleasure and fight to jerk his hips, wanting nothing more than to fuck the man's mouth until his release.

"Ianto … please … fuck!" he cursed loudly as the younger Welshman tongued the sensitive place between his sacs roughly.

"Exactly what I plan to do, or that's what I plan for you to do to me." Ianto whispered, knowingly, that mischievous glint in his eyes gleaming with childish glee – something that really didn't fit in the situation, "Do you want me to tell you how I'll do it Jack?"

"Ah … oh god … y-yes …" Jack could barely keep his eyes open at this point, his body shaking with pleasure and the need to release.

His breath caught and he struggled to breath as the erotic welsh vowels were murmured into his ears that strained to hear every letter that left the man's mouth: "I want you hard Jack, pressed against me from behind. I want you so much and I need you now. I need you to fuck me until I forget my name and I want, _need_ to scream your name. Can you make me do it?"

Jack nodded quickly, taking in a shallow breath. "God yes …"

Ianto grinned happily, like he'd just been given his favourite toy, and moved away from his trembling lover. Jack watched intensely as the Welshman bent over his desk, his flawless ass in the air which he wriggled suggestively.

Jack barely had a moment to collect himself. He would do exactly as Ianto had told him to and more, but that would only happen if he could control himself. God, and he had thought normal, suited Ianto was hot – dirty talking Ianto was immense. He doubted he had ever been prepared for this side of his lover.

"Come on Jack. Aren't you up for the challenge?" Ianto raised an eyebrow evocatively and shifted his hips, moaning as his cock rubbed against the mahogany desk.

Jack growled under his breath and moved himself from the wall, dropping down onto his knees before his lover's behind, his hands sliding across the smooth skin and separated the skin, revealing the one thing he wanted.

Pausing, he decided to test the water. Attentively, he moved forwards and trailed his tongue around the entrance to his lover, closing his eyes briefly. He felt the area quiver beneath the probing muscle and just about managed to slip the tip inside.

"Ah … fuck … Jack …" Ianto panted and rolled his hips backwards, forcing the muscle further inside of him. Jack gasped at the unexpected action and Ianto moaned at the sensation of it vibrating inside of him. He dropped his forehead on the table and gripped the edges tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Jack pulled back to blow cold air on the now wet area, loving the view of the area contracting pleasantly as he groped around for the lube he knew was lying about somewhere close.

He let out a sigh of triumph as the container fell into his palm. He kissed each cheek softly as he unscrewed the lid and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm the liquid before, slowly, slipping his finger inside the tight channel. His breath hitched with pleasure as he felt the area tighten around his probing fingers, God, he couldn't wait …

A second finger joined his first and Ianto rocked his hips, his moaning getting louder when his cock hit the desk again. His hand dipped so he could brush against it but he forced himself to stop – he wanted to come making love to Jack and that's how it would be today.

A third finger entered and Ianto mewled loudly, his hips meeting each thrust of his lover's lubed fingers. Fingernails brushed his prostate and he snapped, unable to keep control anymore.

"Jack! Now! Fuck … me now!" he ordered with a cry of pleasure, his eyes flashing with lust. If Jack kept it up he wouldn't last any longer.

Jack had to pause for a moment, his fingers still positioned inside his lover, and struggle to catch his breath and regain some control. Ianto barely swore, especially during sex, expect maybe that one time when he had tested the others resilience. Just the sound of those husky vowels made Jack hardened and his mind fog.

He languidly removed his fingers, relishing the sound that the younger man released, and stood up on shaky legs. He pressed his whole body against that of his lover's but didn't move to enter him. He just rested his head against the skin, breathing in the musky that was made much stronger from the layer of sweat that rested above his pale skin, and took a deep breath in to calm him down. It worked too until the stupidly sexy Welshman moved his hips backwards, bumping into his engorged cock.

His stormy blue eyes darkened and whatever little he had left of his control snapped from that instant onwards and he couldn't stop himself bring his hips forward and pushing himself into his lover's channel, not stopping until he was as deep as he could get. He forced himself to freeze, wanting Ianto to relax, but that obviously wasn't what the Welshman wanted: he groaned out at the intrusion and he pushed backwards, silently begging the older man to move.

Jack couldn't wait any longer. His hips jerked out and back in again, his breath become laboured. He moaned quietly as the channel contracted around his cock, holding him in a vice like grip. He re-angled his hips, searching for that spot again, and thrust rapidly into the tight heat. Ianto cried out, just noises, as his prostate was hit and he saw blurred colours before his eyes.

"Jack … please … I-I need …" Ianto had to stop as a choke out a moan of utter pleasure that seemed to bounce of the glass office walls and echo around the room "Fuck me Jack … please … need …" he trailed off into a whimper.

Jack let out a shaky breath and nodded before allowing whatever had made him stop moving to slip away and let whatever animal instincts he had within him to take control. He mumbled incoherent words under his breath as he thrust as hard as he could into his lover's channel, over and over again. His grip on the pale skin of the man's hips tightened to the point where he knew that bruises would appear. Jack bent over his lover's panting body and bit the area behind his ear roughly, sucking on the skin and relishing in the pleading gurgled noises the younger man made at the pressure.

One of Jack's hands managed to loosen its grip, trailing softly across the smooth skin and grasped his cock tightly. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, within which Ianto whimpered loudly, before his fist slide across the stretched skin, his movements matching the thrust of his hips.

"J-Jack …" he whined under his breath, throwing his head back and trying to meet the hips and the hand of his lover at the same time. The pressure in the base of his stomach was building, boiling in his stomach; his cock twitched with anticipation; the pre-cum leaking more and more, being spread with every jerk with Jack's _incredibly_ skilled hand. He needed release; his body was shaking with the need for the pressure to be lifted.

"Ja … ck … harder!" he managed to choke out, as he impaled himself on his lover's engorged member, moaning loudly at the feeling and clenching around it. Jack gritted his teeth, growling under his breath, and sped up his movements.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed around the glass office, the loudest noises next to the loud cries of the younger Welshman who continued to voice his love of the feelings his partner was giving him. They were loud and succeed in giving him what he wanted: his lover's cock being forced roughly against him, bring him to the end he had been craving desperately all day.

The feeling in the pit of their stomachs grew, bubbling over the top, enough so their vision blurred and they were suddenly light headed. Arms shook beneath their aroused, trembling bodies and the layer of sweat glistened under the overhead light.

Ianto was the first to snap. All the pressure, the need that had built up over the day inside his body was finally too much for him and he let out his release with a loud crying sob of "Jack"; his channel contracting around the muscle that was deep inside of him, causing Jack to let out a groan as he came inside the younger man's tight body. He continued to thrust against the man's hips, hitting his prostate each time, his hand collecting his lover's cum that was released though most did land on the desk beneath their panting figures.

When both were spent and in desperate need of oxygen, Jack pulled out and dropped to the floor, lying against the wooden floor and the clothes that still littered the floor. With a lazy stretch of his hands, he brought Ianto form against him, holding him tightly, allowing the couple to bask in the afterglow of sex – a moment both of them loved.

"That was … wow." Jack let out a breathy laugh, his storm blue eyes dancing, "I didn't know you had a fetish for talking dirty. I think that's the moment I've heard you talk during sex …"

Ianto flushed a delectable pink colour and hid his face in his lover's bare chest, mumbling under his breath. The immortal played 'hard of hearing' making the Welshman glare at him before repeated what he said, louder:

"I'm sorry. I have needs to be met and today they weren't which made me horny, with made me talkative …"

Jack bit the top of Ianto's ear making the man moan softly and curl tighter into him. "Don't worry so much Yan. I loved it. In fact, I might just deny you for a while just to get you to do that again."

"Don't you dare Harkness." He growled threateningly under his breath.

Jack just laughed.


End file.
